Sugar High Hedgehog 4
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: Well, suggested. This time it's a surprise. Guess who eats too much sugar this time. You'll have to read to find out for sure. Rated because of the Gummy Bear Song.


**A/N: Hi! It's Fizz with Sugar High Hedgehog 4! And frankly, if you're going to request me to do another one, then tell me who is going to get sugar high. **

** Pitch: and it doesn't even need to be hedgehogs.**

** Shine: Heck you could even make US get sugar high.**

** Me: NOO! DON'T GIVE SHINE SUGAR!**

** Pitch: Can I have some?**

** Sylgia: No! If Pitch gets sugar she'll dominate the world!**

** Me: Also I have to be fair.**

** Sonic: WHY ARE YOU MAKING US GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN?!**

** Shadow: How did you even find me?**

** Silver: Why do you hate us?**

** Me: I don't. You're actually my favorite character of all time Silver.**

** Sonic: Why not me or Shads?**

** Me: Eh. Silver can destroy stuff WITH HIS MIND! How is that not awesome?**

** Shadow: OK, so I don't have telekinesis. But I drive and have guns. How is THAT not awesome?**

** Sonic: What about me?**

** Me: Well, um. Shadow is my 3****rd**** favorite and Sonic is my fourth. Blaze is second and SHINE HELP ME!**

** Shine: There are chili dogs a few miles over. And G.U.N called a bit ago.**

** Sonic: Forgiven.**

** Shadow: I hate you all.**

** Silver: Whoo! I have fans!**

** Pitch: Just start the story already!**

** Me: Fine.**

"Haha, you will never even hope to defeat me, Shadow." said Mephiles the Dark.

"Hmph. One would think you would learn by now. Chaos boost!"

Aw you guys are boring. Now skipping the epic fight, Shadow landed Mephiles in the hospital.

"You suck!" said Pitch.

*Time Skip, four hours later*

Hey that's kinda what I just said.

*Well suck it up.*

Well whatever. I really doubt this story is going to be too exiting anyways. I mean, can Mephiles even GET sugar high?

*Dunno. But why did you make him go to a hospital?*

Cuz you know those little IV things that they put into you and there's some sugar there to maintain blood sugar?

*You sound like you know from expiriance.*

Well I've never even been to a hospital. And I don't even know what IV stands for.

"Guys! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" exclaimed Shine.

"Yeah just get on with the story!" agreed Pitch.

…

*…*

Sooo. Mephiles was wheeled into the room on one of those little stretcher things. So they attached the heart monitor blah blah blah. Ect. Ect. Can you see all of me walk into my mystery!

"Why don't you just do a time skip?" suggested Shine.

Good idea. Sooo, any day now.

*Alright fine. Time skip like, a day later.*

So the person came in to put in the sugar. But when she put it back up, little did anyone know, a flicky that I might have might not have sent dumped the entire bag into the IV. So. Here's where the fun will begin. His ears started twitching, yes! His hands are jerking come on! I really wish Mephiles was gullible enough to just be convinced into getting sugar. Like Sonic and Silver. So anyway. He opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. And he noticed, he didn't hurt. And being smart he knew the consequences of breaking the fourth wall so he kept his non-existent mouth shut and jumped out the window. He figured that if he was somehow this good while injured, getting his revenge on Shadow would be a walk in the park if he was healed. So blah blah. JUST GO GET HIM NOW YOU DEMONIC MORON! Mephiles rolled his eyes at me, which wasn't breaking the fourth wall, just denting it. So Mephy went out to find Shadow. And a chaos emerald. And the Iblis Trigger. And-

"Shut up and get exiting!" said Pitch.

"Ya know, this story won't get very far if we keep breaking the wall like this." Shine pointed out.

Yeah, yeah. Anyway Mephy time to find Shads. Now Mephy and Shads were both annoyed that I was calling them by their nicknames, so that's why I'm going to keep doing it. Well Mephy started gliding around and he discovered that he was much faster now. Hmm Mephy's brain still works OK, maybe I didn't use enough sugar. Well one thing's for certain, I'm so dead once this story is over. Awesome. OK, so it looks like I'll have to intervene directly. So I directed Mephy into town and he's getting really annoyed because I'm pretending he can't hear me. So anyway, a stranger in a pink hoodie that most certainly wasn't me shot a sugar dart at him. So after a few minutes of being forced to stand there looking like an idiot he realized his brain was fuzzy. And he hated fuzzy stuff. It reminded him too much of cute things, which he also hates. Alright Mephy, find Shadow, find Shadow. Shads is toatally gonna kill me for this but right now I don't care. Someone maybe send me a review or PM that will revive me. I'll need it. So Mephy. Oh three steps ahead of me. Let's see what happens.

"Shadow, you may have been able to defeat me before but now you shall face my ultimate power!"

"Hmph. First you talk slow and now you talk incredibly fast. Either you're really weird or some outside force is messing with us. Again."

Dents Shads, don't want a break.

"Hmph, very well, if we must battle then so be it. However you should know that I won't be defeated so easily."

Nah I kinda want you two to sing. Shadow's eye twitched. Mephiles just glared at me. Hmm I kinda want you to sing… the gummy bear song!

"… What?"

Well I did promise that if someone left a request I would do this in the authors notes, but this is long overdue, and much better. It won't be ME embarrassing myself.

"I seriously hate you."

"I never thought I would agree with you."

SING!

"*sigh* I-*eye twitch* am a- *coughs* gummy bear."

"Yes I'm a gummy bear. (I am seriously going to kill you.)

"I'm yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear. (What the ****?)

"I'm a jelly bear.(I hate this)"

"Cause I'm a gummy bear.(We've said that enough already)"

"Oh I'm a movin' groovin' jammin' singing gummy bear.(How can-I'm not even going to finish that)"

"Oh yeah.(Well at least this sentence didn't have gummy bear in it)"

"gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear.(Seriously?)"

"gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear.(…)"

"bai ding ba doli party.(What am I even saying?)"

"Bamm bing ba doli party."(What am I saying?!)

"Breding ba doli party party pop. (Enough with the nonsense)"

"Bai ding ba doli party.(…)"

"Bamm bing ba doli party.(…)"

"Breding ba doli party party pop.(…)"

"Oh I'm a gummy bear.(…)"

"Yes I'm a gummy bear. (I really hate this)"

"Oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear.(I hate all these rhymes)"

"I'm a jelly bear.(…)"

"Cause I'm a gummy bear.(…)"

"Oh I'm a movin' groovin' jammin' singing gummy bear. (…)"

"Oh yeah. (…)"

Ok you guys can stop now, the rest is mostly repeat.

"You'd better pray to chaos that you survive this."

Well time to make Mephy lose his sanity again.

So Mephy attacked Shads and the two duked it out for a long time before Mephy finally won because of the sugar rush, and I'm not going to tell you where I'm hiding because they can still hear me.

"-and once I join with my brother, nothing can stop me, I shall devour all! Mwahahaha!"

Ok giving Mephy sugar, bad idea. I'm going to have to create another universe now.

*Everything blows up and we all die.*

**A/N:…**

** Shine: What's wrong?**

** Me: This SUCKED!**

** Pitch: Yeah, you had to keep breaking the wall just to keep it somewhat entertaining.**

** Violet: Why didn't you just have Mephy EAT the sugar?**

** Me: Cuz Mephy doesn't have a mouth.**

** Violet: That's creepy.**

** Shine: Not really.**

** Pitch: I'd mess him up worse.**

** Violet: Um, are you always this violent?**

** Shine, Me, Sylgia: Yeah.**

** Me: Well, since this was overdue, I guess I owe it to all you readers. *takes a deep breath* I am a gummy bear!**


End file.
